TDI Revised
by Pizza832
Summary: 10 teenagers go on a game shoe on an island to try to win a billon dollars. kind of like TDI but alittle different.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or this story line.**

* * *

Chapter 1 welcome

Hi America my name is Jim Tim. I'm the host of this TV show. 10 teens are going to be on this TV show. They will vote each other out. The last one will win 1Billion dollars oh I forgot the teens will have to do crazy challenges. Here is are first teen. Hi my name is Dan I love football and blond hair girls. Cool next is Mike. Hi my name is name is Mike I a am 16 and I love to go surfing. Next is Kim hi I am Kim and I love Hockey. Next is David hi I am David and I love to be on TV and I am so excited. You have been on TV before. When I was seven. Next is Fin. Hi I'm Fin and I love soccer. Cool next is Jena hi I am Jena and I think that that guy David is so cute. That is gorse. Next is Anna . Hi my name is Anna and I will win no matter what. Hi everyone what is going on. Nice to met you my name is Fin. Hi so Jim were are the girls? There are more boys then girls on the show. Next is Danny. Hi my name is Danny I am not happy to be here it was my lawyers Country idea for me to come on the show. Wait I forgot teens if you get voted off you will swim to a island it is 12miles away good luck. Hay my name is Danny to Dan for short. We look the same. Shout up. Hi my name is Sam and I am a girl.{ all the boys started to laugh when Sam said she was a girl because they can tell who is a boy and who is a girl}. Next is Lori hi my name is Lori and I can't wait to win. Well that is everyone. Hay there are 5 boys and 5 girls said Fin. I am bad at Math. I can see. It is every man for him self. Boys get left cabin girls get the left cabin put your stuff away and meet me here in 10 minutes. Welcome this is what you have to do. First everyone pick a animals name out of the hat.

Dan moose

Mike frog

Kim bear

David lizard

Fin snack

Jena pig

Anna mouse

Danny puppy

Sam cat

Lori bee

You have to fined these animals and show them to me. It will be hard to fined some of these animals good luck also tonight someone will do some swimming. Good luck. Dan got a moose and killed it with his mad football skills. Mike got a frog and decided to step on it. Not so pretty. It was night and only 2 people got there animal. You put the name of the person you want out. Whoever has the most will be swimming. Everyone voted and everyone was nerves. The first person who was safe was Kim. Next was Lori. Next was Anna. Then Jena and then Sam. All the girls were safe Next was Dan, Mike, and Danny. It was David and Fin. The person who was out is David. Jena was going crazy and David was going crazy and Jena was heart broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or this story line.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 canoe race

_When all the teens got up it was time for there first breakfast. Jena was sad because David left so when it was time for breakfast she was crying. They had to walk ½ which is football field to get to the breakfast. When they were walking there Danny was trying to make here feel beater . Then Jena said she voted for him to leave. Then Danny got really mad he was willing to do anything to get Jena out of the game. Mike heard what she had to say. Mike said I didn't vote you off. He asked who did you vote off. He said Kim. I asked why did you vote off Kim. She is ugly. So what does that have to do with anything. I didn't know who to vote off so I voted off Kim. Look we are here. We all thought that the food was going to be. I was a plain egg and toast. Jena said David used to like eggs. Jim came in and said it is time for are challenge the winner will get a 5star dinner. The looser get to sent someone home. So eat breakfast. Lori asked if we could get pizza. Chef came out of the of the kitten with a knives and said you don't like my cooking. Lori said it was the best food ever. When everyone was done they went to the beach. There were 9 canoe boat they had to go 12 miles to a island. When they got there they had to find David. They have to take a picture of him. First one back wins the dinner. Go. Wait how do we take a picture there are only 5 cameras. What do the 4 of us to steel the cameras. Look Jena already started I have to see David. When Jena got to the island first everyone was right behind here. She got the first camera and tried to fined David. She went into the island very deep. The other 4 ho go the cameras were Fin, Anna, Mike, and Lori. Jena saw a tree it was about 50feet tall. She decided to climb the tree. It was really hard she was about 45 feet in the sky. Finally she got to the top of the tree. She saw David and she screamed out she found David. Everyone listened and ran to where David was. Danny had a stick about 10 feet tall and when Jena ran to get David she tripped and was crying and bleeding. Danny got the camera and ran. That did not stop Jena. Danny found David and took a picture. So did Mike, Fin, Anna, and Lori. Danny ran to his boat and was rowing so fast you can't believe how fast he was going. Right when he got to the island. Jena jumped on him trying to get the camera. When they were fighting on the ground. Fin ran and showed the picture to Jim and Fin won. Someone was going to be going home tonight. It was 8:30pm and everyone was writing who they want out. First who was safe was Fin. Next was Lori, and Sam. Then Kim and, Dan. Then it was Anna and, Mike. 2 people left Danny and Jena next person out was Jena. Yes I am out. You wanted to be out yes so I could be with David. Well that is sweet chef I am ready for dinner. Have fun swimming. Well that is the end of another crazy episode. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or this story line.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Where is the go cars

There are only 8 people left said Sam I can't wait to see what are next challenge is going to be. I am so hungry cause Fin doesn't like to share lobster. I was hungry we were to lets just go to breakfast. I hate the walk I thing it is a way to bother are morning. So Mike yap Danny I think Anna should be the next to go. Why? She only said 2 words since she got here. What about Lori she is quiet too. I am going to talk to Anna wish me luck. Hi Anna. Hi how are you. Not so good because you never talk to me. I'm a quiet girl. So what are you doing walk to get breakfast. You are not my type so stop talking to me. You are a very mean girl. Shout up or I will kill you blood will be dripping from you head to you feet. Nice to know look we are here. Come on Anna okay Sam. See Sam is a nice girl unlike you. Mike we have to vote Anna out yes we do. What is for breakfast chef? One worm and a piece off bread. Thanks for the amazing breakfast. So Kim yes Fin I like you a lot. Thanks were is Dan? Why do we care. Last night he told me he loved me. I haven't seen him since. Well I was thinking we could go for a walk or something Kim. I don't think so. Good morning teens. Why do you call us teens? Well you are teens. For today's challenge You have to climb a mountain when you get there, there will be 8 go carts. Who ever get here first will get nothing!!!!!!!! The mountain was 1000feet tall. Climbing it was supper easy. We all got there at the same time. The hard time was trying to fined the go carts we found them in a tree that was 100feet tall. We had to climb it very risky lets just say when we got to the top we had to use are go carts to get out of the tree. We all were going about 200mph going air born. Danny was in first. Lori was right behind him. Kim was in a close 3. Everyone else was to scared to jump out. Loir was in first and Danny was in 3 until his go cart ran out of gas so he was pushing it. When Lori ran out of gas to the winner was Kim. The people in the tree came out safe as sound. Then Fin said go job. Kim asked him out he said yes. They took a walk after and said I think I am going to go home. Why? People think I am lame. What. Just kidding. You beater be getting back to vote someone out. Good point lets go. Teens I have to tell you this was the worst go cart race ever. Only 3 people tried to win. 5 people didn't even try to win. We tried are best. It wasn't good at all. Cast your votes. Before I say who gets voted good luck. First is Fin, the Lori, and Sam. We can't forget Dan or Mike. Next is Danny.{ Everyone wasn't happy that Danny was still in the game]. The next person out of the show is Kim. Fin said you stay in I will leave. Dan said I will take your place to Kim. They looked at each other and it was not a pretty face. Kim said she did something bad on the show so she had to go home. Jim said have fun swimming. I was not pretty looking at her having to swim away. Good night teens and have a good night sleeping because tomorrow you will have to wake up at 3am. What for you will see in the morning. Hay fun sleeping tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Man hunt

It was 3am and we heard this banging noise we all woke up and went outside to see what was going on. Loir saw Jim making the banging noise. He said it was time for the next challenge. He said we get breakfast after the challenge. Everyone was complaining. Jim said if you want the billion you have to make sacraments. We were going to play man hunt. I have a hat and if I choose your name your it. I chose Sam. The last one who is not found will stay on the show. Count up to 20 good luck. Sam counted up to 20 and the search was on for the teens. Sam saw something in a bush it looked like Lori but it was a bear. Sam was running as fast as she could she was running up to 15mph after 10 minutes she lost the bear. She was looking in the sky and she saw a Danny but he was in a tree. " What are you doing up there. He started singing it went oh….. Sam your eyes are black but you heart is not flat. Sam threw a rock at him. He fell 60 feet and it hit his ass. Sam said nice butt. Thanks, I have a hot one! "I'm the first one you found. It was not hard to find. "That sucks to be first.". "You have to help me find the rest". "Lets go". We were on the way back to camp and we decided to go in chefs trailer. We heard a noise under chefs bed. We thought it was chef in his sleep. We found a poster of a hot girl at the beach. Someone was coming there we say eyes under chefs bed it was Mike. "What are you doing hiding in chefs trailer". "It is a good place to hid if you ask me. "Lets get out of here before chef wakes up". We went back outside it was almost 5am and only 2 people we found. "Lets go back in the wood to see if we find anyone." "Lets go to the waterfall and lets see if we find anyone. " What was that asked Mike. We saw Anna and Dan together. " Anna I love you so much". "I love you to". "If anyone found out we were here everyone wood go crazy." "Well it looks like you two have been found". " You hear about new were saying"? Every word". "Please don't tell anyone about us". We won't''. "Only Lori and Fin are left". They went back to were the teens swim to leave to get off the island. It was Lori kissing Fin. "What are you doing kissing each other''? "You scared the crap out of me". Jim came walking in. "Well Fin you are still staying on the show". He was the last one left. "It is know time to vote someone off cast your votes and good luck to you all". "You all voted". "The first one who is safe is Fin". "Next we have Sam and Lori". "We can't forget about Anna". " Next we have to great and best hider I think ever is MIKE!!!". "The next person off the show is Dan". Anna was crying so much it was so sad to see her cry. Dan started swimming and said….. "I will never forget you Anna never". Only 6 people left on the show ton in next time to see who will get voted off Total Drama Island. See you in the next episode.

* * *

Thank you, Oxy the Moron, for reviewing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 5 sandwich

It was morning on the island and Jim was letting them sleep and everyone was asleep except for Sam who was up all night. She was writing a letter to her mom and dad. The letter said mom dad I miss you so much the food is awful I miss my friends and my dog grumpy. I'm in the final 6 I guess people like me here. I will write back soon see you after the summer. Jim screamed get up. Sam ran out of cabin in 10 seconds put the letter in the mailbox and ran over to Jim. "Good morning Jim how did you sleep"? "I slept very good and I let you teens sleep after getting up so early the other day". The other campers were walking out of the cabins slow and tired. "Good morning Jim". "Good morning to you to Finn". "Today is a easy challenge you have to peaces of bread and you can use anything on the island to make a gorse sandwich". "Who comes in first, second, and third will say on the show". "Who will be the judge"? "I was just getting there the teens who were voted off are the judges". "David, Jenna, Kim, and Dan come out here". "Lets get ready to do this". Said Dan. "Who will be eating the sandwich". Asked Lori. "Bring out chef". "Lets see are gorse you are". "From chef reaction that is when the judges come in". "You have 3 hours start". Mike was thinking lets put some dirt, worms, and grass. It wasn't enough so he had to do it he broke into Jims trailer. He added gum the was in the trash, carrots, and hair of Jim from his pillow. He was down with 45minutes only passed. He gave it the Jim. "Mike wear you in my trailer''? Then Mike ran away like the jack ass he is. Fin did not know what to do so he dug a whole and found a dead person. It scared him but he ripped the dead person up and used that in his sandwich. He got salt water from the lake and put that on the sandwich it was still not good enough so he pee on it. It was small but deadly. He ran to Jim. "Jim I finished my sandwich what to you think"? "It is small and deadly" . "See you in 1 hour". Anna came to Jim she said I finished my sandwich. "What is in this tomato, burger, turkey, mustered and pickles". "It looks good right it does to bad you were supposed to make a gorse". "O well I will live I will still be on" . Sam and Lori came back with there sandwich. "Lets start the competition first is Mike". "Chef how is it not bad". "Next is Fin". Chef throw up. "What was in that a dead person, salt water, and pee". "Good job Fin". "Right when I was started to like you"! "Anna get back here and Fin kissed her". "I love you so much". After that they were always kissing each other. "Next is Anna" She was to distracted to kiss Fin. Chef loved the sandwich but the judges did not like it at all. "Next is Danny were is Danny". "He is sleeping in bed still so he was out of the game". Sam had nothing in her sandwich so she could be out. Lori and sand in hers and chef throw up again. "David said the 3 left are Fin, Anna, and Lori. "What about me Mike" "We hate you so you are out." Anna and Fin celebrated by kissing. "See you next time on the show.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 6 the winner is….

"Welcome back to Total drama Island.'' "Get up camper it is the last challenge and to see who will win a billion dollars." "What is up Jim?'' "Nothing so this is the challenge it is hard and it will be interesting who will win." "So what is the challenge going to be." "Well first you have to have breakfast but your challenge is you are going to jump off a cliff swim 1mile to an island and you will see a man with a man with 2 apples who ever doesn't get it will be out then there will be a finish line first one there will win 1billion dollars." "There is no breakfast today lets start the challenge right now." "They are in the water and they are swimming so fast and Anna is out Lori and Fin and Lori is the winner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is 1billion dollars that is it for are season.

This a very short chapter it was my first story and I wanted to finish. You can flame this chapter and send reviews good or bad ones.


End file.
